Exhausted
by NiennorNight
Summary: It's 4 in the morning and Alec is still not back from a hunt. Finally he returns home to a worried sick Magnus, but... [Malec oneshot] [Disclaimer. I own none of the characters.]


The clock struck four making Magnus jump, and causing Chairman Meow (who was sleeping on his lap) to tumble on the floor. He looked at the time and gasped. _'How long was I out?'_ He had been dead tired but refused to sleep until Alec returned. However Alec never did, and without meaning too, Magnus had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for him.

He got up and started pacing around restlessly _'Where are you?'_ He ached to call him but was afraid he might distract him, and endanger his life, so he didn't. "My Alec…" he muttered, worried out of his mind. He threw himself on the couch hiding his face in his hands wondering what he should do.

Just then he heard the keys on the door and jumped up, running there as his Shadowhunter staggered inside. "Alec!" he called, smiling despite his worry, happy to see him at last. "Are you okay?"

The Nephilim looked up at him, his face lighting up at once, and he smiled too. There was ichor and blood on his face, hair and gear and Magnus prayed none of it was his. "I'm okay…" Alec said, and collapsed.

Or he would have, if Magnus hadn't gripped the unconscious boy's shoulders keeping him from falling to the floor. "Alexander!" Panicking, he checked his pulse and when he saw it was steady let out a sigh of relief. _'What's wrong then?'_ He picked him up on his arms and took him to their room, removing his gear, looking for the wound that did this to him. Having found nothing, and still worried out of his mind, he decided to wait until he woke up to ask him what's wrong. Pulling the covers over him, he leaned in to kiss his forehead and gasped. He was burning up.

…

* * *

Alec opened his eyes disorientated. _'What happened?'_ He remembered walking home exhausted, hardly able to walk, but thinking of Magnus waiting for him, gave him the strength to go on and finally reach the loft. Then he remembered seeing him smile, but even though Alec was exhausted he could see his lover was worried so he reassured him he was okay, and then… nothing.

He realised he was lying in bed, and turning to his left, on Magnus' side, found himself staring in a pair of beautiful golden-green cat-eyes looking back at him in the dim light.

"Hey baby…" Magnus whispered reaching out to softly touch his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay…" He smiled, leaning to his touch. The Warlock just stared at him, studying him with a weird expression set on his gorgeous face. "What's wrong Magnus?" He asked, worried.

The older man raised himself on his hands leaning over him, and the words he had kept to himself all this time, poured out of him. "What happened sayang? You arrive home so late and collapse, and there's not a scratch on you, but you're running a fever so high you're burning up, and I…"

Alec raised his hand touching his lips, silencing his panicking lover. "Shh… Relax Mags, I'm okay." He lowered his hand and tried to raise himself up, wishing to hug Magnus, to reassure him everything's okay. But once he was almost on a sitting position, his vision darkened and he fell back on the bed.

"Alec!" He could hear his Warlock calling his name panicked, but even though his blue eyes were wide open he couldn't see a thing.

"Mags, Mags calm down." He said reaching up, to touch his hand. "I'm okay, I just got a little dizzy…" he could feel Magnus' hands on his face, touching him, trembling slightly. He closed his eyes leaning to his touch, hoping that when he opened them again he would be able to see.

"Sayang…" Magnus whined softly "Tell me what happened…"

The Shadowhunter opened his eyes to look at him and sighed in relief seeing his vision was back, but then immediately frowned. Magnus' cat-eyes were shining with unshed tears of worry, and he was breathing rapidly.

"Mags…" he whispered "Come here." He opened his arms not trying to get up again, so he wouldn't worry him more, and Magnus fell on him. Alec hugged him as hard as he could, (which was not much, he still felt so tired and weak…) and crooned, "Shh… Relax baby… I'm okay, really…"

"You are not okay, I was so worried…" Magnus sniffed, holding him close.

"Hush…" the Nephilim soothed, petting his hair. "It's okay… Everything's alright… I was just very tired. The demons were more than we anticipated, and we were fighting for hours…"

Magnus squeezed him and then pulled away to look at his face. "But you've never been this exhausted before…"

Alec gave his lover a wry smile and poked his nose playfully. "Maybe it was because I didn't get much sleep the night before…"

Magnus looked pleased and guilty at the same time and Alec laughed. "Not that I'm complaining…" he trailed off.

The Warlock touched his face, gently brushing a lock of raven hair away from his blue eyes. "Please don't ever scare me like that again sweetheart…"

He leaned into his touch closing his eyes. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, feeling the fatigue catching up to him again.

Magnus noticed and moved from where he was still hovering above him, to lie beside him, tucking him in with the blanket. "Sleep now my love… You are still tired." He whispered, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Mmm… Stay with me?" He slurred, already drifting away.

"Always." The Warlock whispered pulling him close, hugging him to his chest.

The boy snuggled in his arms smiling. "Thank you Magnus… I love you."

"I love you too, my Alec… Rest…" he whispered again, pressing a kiss on his temple, allowing sleep to claim him too, at last.

* * *

 _ **Note: Sayang means Darling/Beloved in Indonesian.**_


End file.
